


Thorns

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns

Once Louis was safe in the carriage and Armand sent it racing away from the burning Teatre de Vampires, Armand turned to him and cupped the back of his neck. "You killed them all."

"Yes." Louis could feel the excitement coursing through Armand. Armand whom he loved, whom he hated, who killed Claudia to keep him.

"To avenge the little one."

"Yes." He knew his rage, his despair, was like blood to Armand, sustaining him in the way a thousand, a million kills no longer could.

"She was monstrous."

"And beautiful."

Armand smiled, leaned closer. "Yes. As are we all."


End file.
